


There's Nothing I Won't Do

by moviegeek03



Series: I'm With You (TK Meets the Reyes Family) [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Birthday, Car Accidents, Hospitals, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: TK didn't want to ruin Carlos's birthday. Sure, he had ended up hurt on the job the day before...rescuing Carlos's young niece from a terrible accident. But he didn't want that to get in the way of things. He was fine. He was. Totally and completely...aside from the stabbing pain in his back. Nothing was wrong...he just had to keep saying that.(Sequel to I’m with You)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: I'm With You (TK Meets the Reyes Family) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012509
Comments: 60
Kudos: 416





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilliantbanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/gifts), [tiniestmite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/gifts).



> Here is the sequel to one of my favorite pieces, I'm With You. Can be read without the original story, but would help to know that one beforehand. Basically, TK is hurt on the scene of an accident on Carlos's birthday week. Special thanks to Jamie and Jillian for encouraging this and sending me some ideas. I hope you guys enjoy!

Everything hurt. He knew that much. He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. He had barely been awake. But he knew he was hurting. A lot. His backed spasmed where he laid. His ribs throbbed as he breathed. His wrist ached against the pillow he didn’t remember propping it on.

He hurt.

And he was cold.

He opened his eyes to an empty space in the bed. He looked up, seeing familiar art and furniture around him. He was at Carlos’s. In his room. But his boyfriend wasn’t beside him.

TK brought a hand up to rub at his eyes, only to be met with the black cast encasing his wrist.

_Oh…_

The events of the day before slammed into him once more.

_The car…_

_The mudslide…_

_Emma…_

TK groaned as it all came back to him. He had been hurt the day before on the job. He’d been hurt saving Carlos’s niece. Who had come to town to surprise him for his birthday. Which was today…

_Shit…_

TK groaned and winced as he tried to push himself up in bed. He wanted to seek out Carlos. He wanted to find his boyfriend, to wish him a happy birthday and find some way to salvage the weekend.

“Where do you think you are going?”

TK looked up and saw Carlos beside the bed. He hadn’t heard him come back to the bedroom. But here he stood with TK’s bag in one hand and a large glass of orange juice in the other. He gave TK a stern look as he continued to push himself up against Carlos’s headboard.

“Hey,” TK replied sleepily. “Happy Birthday.”

Carlos softened at that. “Thank you.” He set the glass on the nightstand and the bag at the end of the bed. He knelt on the bed beside TK and leaned in for a kiss. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” TK rubbed at his face, trying to wake up. 

“Yeah, that wince when you pushed yourself up sure looked fine…” Carlos raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“I’m okay. Just sore. Don’t worry about me.”

“Yeah, always worry about you.” TK rolled his eyes at that, but also couldn’t help but feel guilt go through him as Carlos spoke. “I brought your bag for your meds though. I figured you were sore.” He reached up and let his fingers ghost over TK’s bandage at his forehead. “You definitely look like you need it.”

TK groaned, letting himself lean into the touch. “How bad are the bruises?”

Carlos gave him a sad smile. “There are pretty vivid this morning. Ones I can see at least. Your shirt had ridden up when I got out of bed. You’re back looked bad.” Carlos’s fingers roamed up to his hair and ran his finger’s though TK’s messy strands.

“Mmmm,” TK sighed. “Great…love that I look like a mess for your birthday.”

“Hey, no. Don’t do that.” Carlos let his hand fall to the back of TK’s neck, cupping it gently. “You saved Emma yesterday. I am so grateful. I don’t care if that means you are a little more black and blue as a result. You are still beautiful.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to TK again. “Like I said,” he continued once they broke apart, “what you did was a pretty epic birthday gift.”

TK blushed at the compliments. “Your real gift is in my bag.” He wanted to deflect, to focus back on Carlos for his birthday after all. 

Carlos blushed. “You didn’t have to—“

“Of course I did. I wanted to.” TK motioned for Carlos to hand him the bag. Carlos complied but made a face as TK tried to sit up on his own. He winced again and gasped as pain shot through his back.

“Easy, babe.” Carlos grabbed at his arms and tried to help.

TK just nodded, not able to speak as he rode out the pain. He took a few shaky breaths and tried not to move. Carlos rubbed his arm soothingly. “Thanks,” he finally replied. “I’m okay.”

“I don’t know about that.” Carlos squeezed his arm. “Back?”

“Y-Yeah.” TK swallowed thickly. “It’s okay though. Just the bruises. I moved too fast. It’s okay.”

Carlos didn’t look convinced but just rubbed his arm again.

“But I do have your gift here.” TK took a breath again and rummaged through his bag more.

“You should take your meds first,” Carlos continued.

TK’s hands found the prescription bottle from the hospital first and sighed. He relented and held it up for Carlos to see before shaking out two pills. Carlos handed him the glass of orange juice and he swallowed them down. He stuck his tongue out jokingly to prove he had swallowed, earning an eyeball from Carlos. “Now, can I please give you your birthday gift?”

Carlos smiled and shook his head slightly. “Yes. But only if you feel okay.”

TK couldn’t help but blush at that. He felt bad. Not just physically, though that was definitely part of it. His back hurt…more than he wanted to admit. Pain spike through his shoulder and his lower back, all but radiating into his abdomen. “I’m fine,” he lied. He tried to smile and give Carlos a convincing look. He felt horrible at ruining their plans, about taking the focus off of Carlos on his birthday…

Carlos, to his credit, obviously did not buy it. He returned the look with one of worry and concern. But he didn’t call him on it. Instead, he leaned forward and gave TK a soft kiss. When he pulled away he motioned to the bag. “So, what did you get me?”

TK smiled, happy to have the attention off himself and back on Carlos. He dug in his duffle and handed a small box to Carlos. “Open it and see.” He nudged Carlos with his knee and tried to sit up better against the headboard of the bed. He managed to hide the wince that came from the movement, biting the inside of his cheek to stop from crying out.

_God he hurt._

“You really didn’t have to do this.” Carlos blushed and toyed with the edges of the gift wrapping.

“Just open it.” TK returned the blush. “I hope you like it.”

Carlos ducked his head and started to open the gift. He carefully ripped the paper off the box and slid the lid off. His face briefly lit up as the older hardback book was revealed. He lifted it and flipped through the pages. His eyes widened at the copyright page. “Ty…”

“I know she’s your favorite author.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“This is a first edition,” he replied with awe.

“Yeah…Zoe turned me on to this shop by the university. Found it in the stacks a couple weeks ago. I thought you’d like it. I hope—mmph!” Carlos cut him off with another kiss.

“I love it,” he continued, breathless from the kiss. “It’s perfect. Thank you so much.”

TK smiled widely, ducking his own head at Carlos’s excitement. “Of course. I’m glad you like it.” He rubbed his face. “Um, since I kind of ruined things for today. I’m really glad you like it.”

“It’s perfect,” he repeated. He set the book on the bed and returned his attention to TK. He took TK’s hand in his own and squeezed tightly. “You didn’t ruin anything, babe. Promise.”

TK rolled his eyes. “You wanted me to meet your parents last night. And to go out today, just the two of us. And—“

“And you met my parents last night. And my sister’s family. My niece adores you already.” TK smiled a little at that. “Mom’s here this morning. Why I got up earlier. She came to fix you breakfast.”

“But it’s your birthday not—“

“She wanted to treat us both and to get to know you.” Carlos rubbed soothing circles on the back of TK’s hand. “Dad picked up my sister and her husband to go deal with some of the car stuff with the wreck and Mom asked if she could stay and cook for you. Which, I think means she is already in love with you.” TK reddened at Carlos’s choice of words. “And I don’t care what we do today. I wanted to spend time with you. That’s all.”

TK bit his lip. “Yeah, but you mentioned going for a hike or going over to Barton Creek for dinner and—“

“And I just cared about spending the day with you.”

TK gave him a sad look. “I’m not much company and I feel like I am ruining things.”

“You aren’t.” He squeezed TK’s hand once more. “We can spend the day together. However you want.”

“It’s your birthday,” TK scoffed.

“And I want to be with you for my birthday.”

TK bit his lip again. “We can still go somewhere.” Carlos raised his eyebrows at that. “Okay…I can’t go out on a hike. But we can go get food or go to the lake to eat lunch or something.”

Carlos nodded. “Let’s see how you feel as the morning goes and go from there. Okay?”

TK wanted to argue, but saw the worry flash on Carlos’s face again. “Okay. But I’m fine.”

Before Carlos could argue any more, his mother, Elena, opened the bedroom door a little. “Buenos dias, boys,” she greeted. Her eyes settled on TK’s bruises, much in the same fashion as her son had done earlier.

TK smiled at her and tried to sit up better, to look more put together. Carlos stopped him in his tracks and put a steadying hand on him to keep him in place. “Hey Mom,” he greeted, ignoring the glare TK tried to send him.

“Happy Birthday once again, mijo,” Elena replied. She crossed the room and gave Carlos a kiss on the forehead. “Good morning, TK. How are you feeling?”

TK swallowed. “I’m fine, ma’am.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. TK sighed. He was definitely seeing a family resemblance between the mother and son in front of him.

“Really,” TK tried again. “Bruised and sore but okay.”

“From the way my daughter described things, I can imagine you are hurting a lot this morning,” Elena replied softly. “I made food for you two. I can bring it in for you to have here.”

“No, um, I can come out to the kitchen. Really.”

“TK,” Carlos sighed. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I can’t stay in bed all day anyway. It’s fine.”

“I’m sure my son would happily keep you in bed with him any day,” Elena teased.

“Mama,” Carlos gasped, blushing. TK blushed and laughed at his boyfriend’s face. He leaned forward, burying his face in Carlos’s shoulder to keep from laughing too loud. “Traitor,” Carlos whispered to him before turning back to his mom. “Okay, okay. We’ll come out in just a minute.”

“Take your time, boys,” she said. “I made one of your favorites, baby.”

“What did you make?” TK laughed again at his boyfriend’s excitement.

Elena rolled her eyes. “Chilaquiles…and maybe those churro donuts you beg me for every year…”

“Really?” Carlos looked like a kid at Christmas. TK loved it.

Elena shook her head, her own broad smile on her face. “Come out in a minute. Bring that boy of yours.” She winked at TK.

Carlos laughed in return as his mom left the room. He looked down at TK in the bed. “See? Mama loves you already.”

TK rolled his eyes. “I don’t know…”

Carlos leaned in for a kiss before replying. “Totally likes you, babe. Really.”

“Mmm, maybe. But we should go out there with her and eat.” TK started to push himself out of the bed. Carlos’s hands came up and grasped his arms in return.

“Let me help,” he urged, giving TK another look.

“Okay…okay.” TK allowed Carlos to help him sit up in the bed. It hurt, more than he wanted to admit. But he bit his lip and did the best he could to sit up and smile. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Carlos kiss him on the forehead. “I know you don’t feel good.”

“I’m okay, really.”

“Whatever you say…”

“Fine,” TK relented, “I hurt but I’m okay. And I don’t want this to take away from your birthday. That’s not fair.”

Carlos softened. “I’m okay. Just happy you are here and okay.” He leaned in for another kiss.

“Come on,” TK said once they parted. “Before breakfast gets cold. Since it’s your favorite.”

Carlos hung his head and laughed. “My mom’s donuts are worth it. Promise. So are her chilaquiles.” Carlos stood up from the bed, cracking his back in the process. He grabbed his gift and set it down on the nightstand with a small smile.

“What is that anyway?” TK asked, motioning for his boyfriend to help him up.

“It’s this dish with chips, beans, and eggs…basically.” Carlos helped TK up, steadying him when he was obviously dizzy with being upright. “I’ve got you.” TK leaned into him, letting Carlos take a lot of his weight. “I’m here.”

TK took a steadying breath. “I’m sorry. I—“

“Don’t apologize. I’ve got you.” Carlos hugged him and kept him upright.

“Thanks, but I’m really okay. I’ve had worse.”

“I know, I think I was there for that.”

“Fair…but I am still sorry.” TK straightened and let out a pained sigh. “I’m okay. Really. I mean, this hurts but it’s okay. I can move to the kitchen. And more. Really. I want to do something nice for your birthday.”

“I just want to spend it with you. Really. In whatever way. I don’t have plans.”

“But you did…at one point you did.”

Carlos sighed. “Yes…but it involved you first and foremost.” He squeezed TK’s waist.

“But where did you see us? Hiking? The lake?”

“I don’t know.” Carlos rubbed the back of his neck. “Where really doesn’t matter. Promise.”

TK blushed. “Okay…but promise me you will consider doing something? Lunch at the lake or something. Please?”

Carlos nodded. “Okay, but let’s do breakfast with my mom first and go from there. Okay?”

“Thank you.” TK leaned up on his toes to kiss Carlos.

“Come on.” Carlos took TK’s hand in his and pulled him forward gently. “You’re going to love her donuts.”

TK laughed. “I’m excited. I hate that I missed dinner last night.”

“Shit,” Carlos gasped. “When was the last time you ate?”

“Um…”

“Ty,” Carlos continued.

“Lunch. Yesterday. I’m okay. Really.”

“Come on.” Carlos pulled him toward the door and out of the bedroom. TK shuffled along, moving slower than he wanted.

The kitchen smelled amazing. TK’s stomach growled as the scent permeated throughout the room. There was a sweetness from the donuts as well as a spice from the chilaquiles.

“That smells amazing, Mrs. Reyes,” TK said as Carlos pushed him to sit at the table. He sunk into a chair, trying to stretch out his sore back.

“Elena, please, TK.” Carlos’s mom readied plates and brought them to the table. She pushed Carlos to sit as well. She set the food out and joined them at the table. “Enjoy. Please. Dig in.”

Carlos wasted no time, taking a bit of the chilaquiles. He nudged TK to do the same. He finally relented and took a bite. His stomach growled as the food hit his tongue. He was hungry, more than he had noticed earlier. “This is great, ma’am.”

“Thank you, carina,” Elena said. “I am happy you like it.”

“Thanks, mami,” Carlos added. “This is great.”

“I’m happy to do it. For both of you.” She started eating herself. “So, TK, tell me a little about yourself.”

TK swallowed thickly, trying not to choke on his food at the question. “Um…not sure there is a lot to tell.”

Elena chuckled and sent him smile. “Oh, I don’t believe that. Sounds like you are quite the fireman from what I have heard.”

TK reddened at the compliment. “I hope so, ma’am.” He took a bite of the donut, suppressing a groan at how good it was. “Um, I grew up in New York City. My dad was a firefighter there.”

“That’s very impressive. How have you found Austin?”

“I like it.” TK gave Carlos a look, smiling softly. “It’s been really great.” Carlos winked at him. “Are you from here originally, ma’am?”

Elena continued the conversation. She responded and talked about moving to Texas from South America. She gave stories of meeting her husband, Diego. Of her children, Maya and Carlos, growing up in Austin and all the trouble they got into. TK took it all in, enjoying the moment. Enjoying hearing of a young Carlos.

“So,” Elena started as they finished up the meal, “what have you boys planned for today?”

“Well,” Carlos interjected, “not sure yet. Maybe lunch at the lake or just hanging out here.” TK nodded for him to continue. “Just something easy. Nothing major. Think Emma will want to watch Frozen at some point this weekend.” He chuckled. “But hoping to hold her off til tomorrow.

Elena laughed at that. “I can help with that one. Your father took her with him earlier. I think I can keep her occupied for the day. Give you two time together.” She stood from the table, squeezing TK’s arm as she got up. “I think you have earned it.”

TK found himself sighing in relief. So far, it seemed as if Elena liked him. Actually liked him. It was…both shocking and refreshing all at once.

“Why don’t you boys go get changed for the day?” Elena collected the dishes. “I’ve got his.”

“Are you sure mom? I can help. I—“

“It’s your birthday.” Elena pushed Carlos toward his room. “Go on. Both of you.” She ran a hand over TK’s head, squeezing the back of his neck. “Go.”

Carlos nodded. He stood from the table and moved toward TK. He helped him stand and the two moved toward the bedroom. Elena started to clean up the kitchen, softly singing to herself.

Once they were back in Carlos’s bedroom, TK breathed deeply. “I like your mom.”

Carls smiled. “She likes you. A lot.” TK gave him a skeptical look. “Really. She has never been so quick to accept a boyfriend. Promise.”

TK swallowed down the nerves at that. It was both wonderful, and terrifying, to hear. “I’m glad. Because I kind of like her son.”

Carlos grinned. “Do you now?”

TK shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “I do.”

Carlos returned the hug, careful of TK’s injuries. “I’m going to shower real fast.”

“Okay.” TK wasn’t sure what to say in response. He wasn’t sure he felt up to a shower, but he didn’t want to say that.

Thankfully, Carlos just knew. “Why don’t you try to get some more sleep while I do that? Maybe after we can go for lunch at the lake. Just something easy.”

“Of course. Whatever you want.”

Carlos kissed him. “You. Doesn’t matter what we do.” TK softened, nodding ascent. “I’ll be right back.” Carlos nudged Tk toward the bed before heading toward the ensuite bathroom.

Once he was gone, TK sagged into the bed with a pained gasp. His back hurt. Far more than he expected. He just hoped it wouldn’t interfere with the day. He hoped it wasn’t anything major.

As much as he hoped. As much as he tried to push away the pain…things definitely were not boding well for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorted than I usually do, but wanted a chapter from Carlos's POV before I got into more of the whump of the story (yes...whump is coming). I think there will likely be one or two more chapters for this. And I have a third installment in this verse planned already for once this is done. Anyway...hope you guys like this! Thank you again for all the love!

Carlos stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying off as he did so. He wrapped the towel around himself and started rummaging through his medicine cabinet. He wanted to gather supplies, things he knew TK would likely need. Even if his boyfriend was trying to remain stoic and assure that he was totally fine.

_It was obvious he wasn’t…_

Carlos sighed to himself and grabbed the bandages from the cabinet and disinfectant. Just in case. He knew TK had a bad cut on his forehead and lots of bruising on his back. He made a mental note to grab some ice from the kitchen. He figured that would be needed at this point.

He grabbed slipped the towel off and traded it for his underwear. He stepped out of the bathroom, with the supplies in his arms, back out to the bedroom. His eyes fell on his boyfriend once more. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the man asleep once more. TK looked exhausted, even as he lay there resting. It was obvious yesterday had been a lot.

_For all of them._

Carlos set the supplies on his dresser. He turned back to the bed to pull up the blankets around TK before grabbing a pair of jeans for himself. He slipped them on over his hips and slowly crept out of the bedroom. He wanted to gather some ice for TK’s bruises and swelling before the other man even considered going anywhere.

_Because TK seemed determine to still do something for his birthday…_

He rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. “Hey mami,” he greeted. Elena was at the sink rinsing off the last of the dishes from breakfast. “I didn’t know you were still here. I’m sorry…I would have helped you clean up.” He paused on his way to the freezer to give his mom a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m fine,” Elena assured him. “This wasn’t a bad clean up. And it looked like your boy needed a breather after eating.” She set down the last of the dishes in the drying rack and dried her hands. “How is he holding up?”

“Okay.” Carlos turned to the freezer and grabbed a couple of ice packs he kept stashed there. “I think he’s hurting more than he wants to tell me.”

“He seems like a sweet one.” Elena handed him some tea towels to wrap the packs with. “I like him, mijo.”

“Yeah?” Carlos couldn’t help but smile at his mother’s words. “Me too, mami. Really.” He ducked his head at the admission and rubbed at the back of his neck.

Elena chuckled as she stepped closer to her son. “Good.” She placed her hands on either side of Carlos’s face. “It’s about time.” She gave him a kind smile.

“Mom—“

“What? You haven’t exactly brought many home to meet us. Definitely not ones like that. Not ones that look at you like you deserve.”

Carlos returned her smile at that. “And it doesn’t hurt that he saved your only grandchild last night?”

“That too.” Elena laughed again and patted his cheek. “I’d like to believe I would have liked him without that. But that didn’t hurt things. Emma’s quite smitten with him…and she has good judgement.”

Carlos rolled his eyes. “She’s eight.”

“She’s a very wise eight year old, don’t you know.”

Carlos shook his head with another smile. “Maybe. But regardless, I’m so glad you like him. He’s a good guy. Promise.”

“You deserve that, mi armor. That is all I have wanted for you. Someone good.” She moved her hands down to his shoulders and squeezed. “Your father liked him even. Believe it or not.”

Carlos rolled his eyes once more. “He met TK for all of ten minutes last night.”

Elena shrugged. “He was impressed. Nonetheless. He did hear Emma’s retelling of her prince charming for an hour before TK showed up.”

Carlos couldn’t help but smile at his niece. She was definitely pretty taken with TK after the wreck and rescue from the day before. “True.”

Elena turned more somber. “I’m sorry he is hurt on your birthday.”

“Same,” Carlos sighed. “But mainly because he’s upset. I think he worries about ruining my birthday. But he’s not.” Carlos started to wrap the towels around the ice packs so that he could have them ready for TK. “I don’t care what we do. I just wanted to see him today. That’s all.”

“He thinks he’s ruining your day?” Concern leaked into her question.

Carlos nodded sadly and ran a hand over his face. “Yeah, um, I don’t think….he’s had some shitty boyfriends before, mami.” Carlos made a face as he said that, thinking back on TK’s stories of Alex and how things went when TK was hurt at work before big plans. “His last boyfriend got annoyed when he was hurt at work. I don’t…it just wasn’t that great on TK.”

“What do you mean?”

Carlos chewed on his lip. “When he got hurt on the job a few months ago, he kind of let it slip that his ex wouldn’t show up to the hospital for him. Or help out after he would be released. He said it was always just him and his dad. So he’s…I guess not used to it.” Carlos clenched his fists as his mind conjured up images of TK alone in his New York apartment after injuries.

Elena leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “Be patient. He will see that you are not like that. It’s still early. And you know those kinds of hurts take time.” She squeezed his shoulder and nudged his hand with the icepacks. “As do the physical kind. Go. Give him those and take care of him. Let him know you aren’t upset. And take it easy today. If he feels up to going out, let him. But just pick something easy. He will do what you want today, if I were to guess. You can plan something that will be short and easy on him. But lets him feel like he isn’t messing up your day.” She held her hands up as Carlos opened his mouth to argue. “I know. He isn’t messing up your day. At all.”

Carlos nodded. “I don’t want him to push himself.”

“I know, baby. He will learn. Just give him time.”

Carlos nodded again. He knew he could do that. Hell, he’d done that with TK enough times int he past. He just hated to see it have an impact on TK’s health.

“Go on.” Elena gently pushed him back toward the bedroom. “Go take care of you boy. I’m going to finish up in here and I’ll see myself out. I’ll try to keep Emma busy today so that you two can have the day.” She held up her hands again. “But I make no promises on tomorrow.”

Carlos groaned. “Frozen marathon?”

Elena patted his shoulder. “Oh yes.”

“I figured,” he huffed in return. He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you. Again. For all this.”

Elena pulled him in for a hug. “Always, mi armor. Now go. Enjoy your birthday with that fine boy of yours.” She winked at him.

“Mom!”

Elena just laughed in reply as she shooed him back toward the bedroom. He shook his head but went anyway, a huge grin on his face. His family had never been so accepting of a boyfriend before. It felt…amazing. He just had to hope TK would see that. See how amazing he was and how much his family loved him.

_How much Carlos loved him…_

He slipped back into the bedroom a moment later. TK was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. Carlos hated that he would have to wake him, but he knew the icing and bandage changes would be needed soon. He knelt down next to the bed so he would be face to face with TK. His boyfriend looked both at peace and exhausted all at once. Carlos didn’t want to wake him. He knew once he did, TK would be hellbent on saying everything was fine and he was fine and they should go out for his birthday.

_You can plan something that will be short and easy on him._

Carlos sighed at his mother’s words. He knew she was right. TK would want to do something, something for him today. But Carlos could control what they did, to some degree at least. His mother was right about that. He would just have to play it by ear and hope for the best…which was easier said than done.

Carlos sat there for a few more moments, watching TK sleep and trying to plot out what to do for the day. What would be easy on his boyfriend but not cause him to feel like he was ruining the day…

With another sigh, Carlos leaned forward and rubbed at the back of TK’s neck in an attempt to wake him as gently as he could. The other man snuffled and groaned under his hands. “Ty,” Carlos prodded. “Hey, wake up for me.”

TK blinked awake and smiled at Carlos. “Hey.” He rubbed at his face and woke up more; and his face fell. “Shit…I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall back asleep. I—“

“I said you should sleep more, babe. I’m glad you did.” Carlos leaned in for a kiss. “I would have let you sleep longer but I figured we should change out your bandages and get you back in your sling for the day.”

“Oh. Yeah. Probably.” TK started to push himself up in bed, pulling a face. Carlos’s hands shot out to help. He nearly lost his balance but managed to not fall onto the bed or pull TK down with him. “Thanks.” TK reached up and squeezed Carlos’s hands. “I’m still sorry. I hate that you have to take care of me on your birthday.”

“I _want_ to take care of you, no matter what the day is. I mean that.” Carlos helped settle TK against the bed and grabbed some supplies. “Let’s get these sorted and then we can go from there.”

TK nodded and allowed Carlos to continue. He pulled off the bandage on his forehead and started cleaning the wound. TK couldn’t help but wince as the antiseptic hit the stitches.

“Sorry, babe.”

“It’s okay.” TK closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Has to be done.”

Carlos made quick work of his forehead and pressed a kiss above the new bandage. “Where else? Do you have others that need redressed?”

TK opened his eyes and shook his head no. “Mostly just bruises everywhere else.”

“Can I see?” Carlos gently asked. TK’s face fell. “I’m sorry, babe. Just worried and want to check on it.”

“You shouldn’t have to worry about me today. I’m fine. I—“

“I will always worry about you,” Carlos interjected. “Regardless of the day. And that’s not your fault. I can’t help it.” Carlos took TK’s hand and squeezed it gently. “After you were shot…just how it works. I’m sorry, but it won’t change. Be it my birthday, a random Tuesday, Christmas, whatever. So stop apologizing. And worrying. I’m good. I’m just really glad you are here. That you were hurt worse. The rest…I don’t care.” TK gave him a look. Carlos couldn’t fully read it but could see the emotions in the gaze. Instead of commenting on it, he stood and grabbed TK’s sling. “Before you put that on, let me look at your back. Please.”

“Yeah. Okay.” TK sighed and started to lift his shift. Carlos could see the pain flash across his face as he moved. He stepped in and helped, pulling TK’s shirt up and over his head. He couldn’t help but gasp as he saw the bruises in all their glory. “Babe…”

“I’m okay,” TK said, despite the sheen of sweat that had formed and the pain lines written across his features.

“Let’s get some ice on those.” Carlos helped TK lay on his good side and placed the ice packs, wrapped in towels, around him. Once everything was settled, he laid down next to TK and pulled the blanket over them both. He pulled TK close, so close their faces were just inches apart.

“Thank you,” TK softly said.

Carlos ran a hand through TK’s hair. “Always.”

TK hummed as Carlos scratched his nails against his scalp. “Thank you for being here.”

“I’m glad I’m here,” TK replied. “Just didn’t want to be hurt on your birthday.” He shifted slightly, angling himself somehow even closer to Carlos. “I wanted to take you out. Give you a good day. After everything…”

“We can still have a good day.” Carlos let his forehead rest against TK’s. His mother’s words echoed through his thoughts once again. “How about this…we take it easy this morning. I like laying here with you.” _You need to rest._ “Later, if you feel up to it, we could pick up some takeout and go over to the lake for lunch. That was what we kind of had talked about anyway.”

“Minus the hike,” TK added.

“Minus the hike,” Carlos agreed. “But, come on, a hike didn’t sound that relaxing anyway.”

“But it was what you wanted for today.”

“I _wanted_ to see you today. That’s really all. The rest, that was just ideas. I didn’t care what we did. Still don’t.”

TK nodded slowly. “So…food at the lake?”

“Yeah. Later. Rest first.”

TK groaned. “Okay…but lunch is on me. And you have to pick where we get food.”

Carlos laughed. “I can live with that. But only if you tell me if you start to feel worse. Okay?”

“Sure.”

Carlos bit the inside of his cheek, trying to not call TK on his bullshit. He decided to let it slide. For now.

He just had to hope TK would genuinely talk to him if he started to feel worse.

He had to hope, even though every instinct was telling him TK wouldn’t. That his boyfriend would try to suck it up, hide any and every hurt in an effort to make Carlos’s day better. He tried to ignore that fears.

Little did he know…he really should have listened to his gut…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took a little longer for you guys. Just been a bit busy with work the past couple weeks and can't seem to catch up on much of anything. Hoping to get back on track now. There should be one more chapter of this left, and then I have a 3rd installment in mind. Hope this doesn't disappoint! Thank you all again for the love 😊

“Are you sure about this?”

TK shifted under Carlos’s gaze. He bit his lip. “Yeah, I’m good. Really.”

Carlos looked him up and down as they sat in the car. “Are you sure? Because I’m good. We can go back to my place. We don’t have to do this. I—“

“I’m fine. Really. I want to have lunch at your favorite spot. Promise.”

“But—“

“We have the food.” TK nudged the takeout bags that leaned against his leg in the floorboard of the car. “The smell is killing me…way more than my back.” TK knew it was a weak lie, a weak attempt to convince Carlos he was fine. But Carlos softened nonetheless. “I mean, you said it yourself, I didn’t eat enough yesterday so I need to make up for it today.” He gave Carlos a pleading look.

“Okay. Okay.” Carlos held up his hands. “I get it.”

“Thank you.” TK leaned over the armrest between them and gave Carlos a kiss. He ignored the twinge of pain that shot through his back and around his side. His back was hurting. Still. He had hoped that laying in bed for longer and taking his meds would have helped, but it didn’t seem to be subsiding. Instead, his back spasmed painfully, shooting around his side. He bit his lip and tried to ignore it. “Come on. Show me that spot you said you love so much.”

Carlos smiled softly. He reached over and squeezed TK’s thigh before grabbing the bags of food. They had stopped on their way at a local food truck Carlos loved for some sandwiches and fries. TK knew the food would be amazing…he loved the truck as much as Carlos really. But he he really didn’t feel up to eating much.

“Ready?” Carlos asked, hand on his door.

TK nodded, keeping that smile in place to hide the way he really felt. He took a deep breath through his nose as Carlos got out of the car. Once Carlos was out of sight, TK took a moment to steady his breathing and try to calm himself. He was hurting. More than he wanted Carlos to know. More than was probably supposed to be normal.

“Can you hand me the tote bag?”

TK hadn’t even realized that Carlos had opened the door. He mentally shook himself, trying to put the pain to the back of his mind. “Of course.” He reached for the last bag and handed it over. Carlos smiled as he took it and offered his hand out to TK. “Thanks.” TK accepted the help, biting his lip as pain shot across his lower back and side yet again.

“Of course,” Carlos echoed. He squeezed TK’s hand and looked him up and down. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay,” TK replied quickly. “Promise.”

Carlos leaned in for a quick kiss. “Just promise you will say if that changes?”

“I will. I’m okay. My back is still hurting but it was pretty bruised.”

“I noticed.” Carlos kept his hands on TK, moving the bags up to the crook of his elbow. “Take it slow, babe. I’m not in any hurry.”

“That’s probably a good thing.” TK groaned as he slowly stood from the car. “I’m not moving fast right now.” He swayed on his feet a little, likely would have fallen had Carlos not been holding onto him. “Thanks.” He blushed and tried to straighten himself up. He bit his lip as the motion caused his muscles to spasm all the more.

“Easy.” Carlos’s hand moved from his arm around to his waste. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” TK sighed. “Just my back.” Carlos gently rubbed at the small of his back.

“If it’s still bothering you tonight, will you let me call Michelle to at least look them over?”

“Okay.” TK leaned forward and gave Carlos a kiss. “But I’m fine. Really. It’s just sore. And bruised. Very bruised.”

“Well,” Carlos sighed, “you were in a car wreck yesterday.”

“I don’t know that I would call it that.” TK rolled his eyes a little, nudging Carlos to start walking toward their spot. “I wasn’t in the actual collision, you know.”

“Maybe.” Carlos kept his hand on TK’s back, mindful of the bruises, as they slowly made their way toward the lake. “But you were in a car that rolled over a cliff and snapped your harness. So…”

“Well, that just makes it sound more dramatic.” TK nearly stumbled over some loose tree roots.

“Careful, babe.” Carlos shifted his hand so that he was now holding TK’s upper arm again. “And it sounds dramatic because I think it probably was.” Carlos steadied TK and gave him a soft kiss on the side of the head. “But it wasn’t your fault. Think the weather was probably to blame.”

“Stupid rain,” TK pouted, noticing mud as they walked.

“I think I would agree. Maya said it was awful. She wishes she would have pulled over and waited it out.”

TK shrugged. “She couldn’t have known. From what dad said yesterday, the downpour hit hard and wasn’t in the forecast earlier in the day. She couldn’t have known.”

“Still, she’s been beating herself up for it.” Carlos led them toward a green area near the lake. He set the food bags on the ground and shifted the tote bag so that he could grab the picnic blanket from it. TK reached for the edge to help. “I can—“

“I know. And so can I,” TK asserted. He helped spread out the blanket over the muddy ground. “And she shouldn’t. I really don’t thing there is much she could have done to stop it all.” TK set the edge of the blanket on the ground, wincing a little. “I mean, the weather was just crap yesterday and hit super fast on everyone. There were a lot of calls going out for people who hydroplaned all over town.”

“Yeah?” Carlos set the food bags on the blanket and turned back to TK. “Can I help you sit?”

TK mentally assessed things, wanting desperately to do it himself. But his back all but spasmed at the mere thought of trying to do it on his own. So he nodded assent. Carlos grabbed his arm and helped lower him to the ground. It still managed to not feel great, but it was better than bending on his own. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Carlos shot him wide grin as he sat down himself. He started unpacking the food and divvying it up between the two of them. “Okay…veggie sub for you. And fries to share” TK took the items and set them down beside him on the blanket. Carlos took out his own sandwich and set it beside him. He made a face as he saw another container. “What’s this?”

“Oh,” TK gasped. “I almost forgot.” He leaned forward, biting his lip so he didn’t cry out. _Damn his back._ “I may have called ahead and told them it was your birthday.” He took the container from Carlos and opened it, revealing a large slice of cake and two forks. “I asked if they had cake that they could add to the order for me without telling you.”

“That’s really sweet,” Carlos reached over and set the cake down for TK before leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

TK smiled into the kiss. “You’re welcome. Everyone deserves cake on their birthday.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Still, I really love that you did that.”

TK blushed. “They had your favorite. The strawberry chocolate one that you got last time.”

“When we stopped to celebrate your return to work,” Carlos added. “I love it. Thank you, babe.”

“You should eat your food. Before it gets cold,” TK said, trying to turn the attention off himself.

Carlos laughed. “It’s a sandwich, Ty. I think it’s okay if it’s cold.”

TK rolled his eyes and returned with his own teasing. “But fries aren’t.” He grabbed a fry and held it up to Carlos’s mouth to prove his point. Carlos bit into it with a smirk. “See?” TK continued.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Carlos shook his head and nudged the fries toward TK. “Eat yourself. I know you need food today.”

“Yeah…probably.” TK grabbed a fry and chewed slowly. Truth be told, he wasn’t hungry. Despite not eating well the day before, he wasn’t feeling it. Breakfast had been wonderful; Elena was an incredible cook. But TK just didn’t feel great if he was being honest. And well…he wasn’t really being honest with Carlos. Not yet. He didn’t want to ruin Carlos’s day, not anymore than he already had. So he took a few fries and a couple tentative bites from his sandwich.

“Thank you again,” Carlos said after a few moments. “This really is one of the better birthdays in awhile.”

TK couldn’t help but make a shocked face at that. “Really?”

“Yeah. Really.” Carlos reached for TK’s hand and took it in his own. “My last boyfriend…he didn’t really want to meet my family and didn’t like stuff like this.” Carlos waved his free hand at the picnic set up. “He wasn’t a fan of outdoor things or family things or, well, much of anything.”

TK snorted. “He sounds like an ass.”

Carlos laughed. “Yeah, basically. I didn’t realize it at the time, but yeah. He was.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of TK’s hand. “Nothing like you.”

TK looked up to meet Carlos’s eyes at that. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Carlos smiled warmly. “Like, he wouldn’t have taken the time to call ahead to have the food truck add cake for me. Or, hell, even remember which cake I liked. Or what my favorite author was for the gift.”

“Those things are important.”

“You notice those things.” Carlos met his eyes again. “You pay attention. Even before we were official.”

“Well…yeah. It was important to you,” TK added, trying to brush it off. “And today’s important.”

Carlos scooted closer, the food abandoned. “You think I’m important,” he decoded.

“Of course.” TK didn’t know where this was going, but shifted uncomfortably under Carlos’s gaze. “You are.”

“God, I love you,” Carlos blurted out.

TK froze for a minute but managed to meet Carlos’s gaze. He held his breath as he took in his boyfriend. Carlos looked shocked at what he just said. He looked worried at how TK was going to respond. It was…sweet. TK couldn’t help but smile at it all. “I love you too,” he finally said, surprising himself at the admission. But it was true. Despite all his fears…all the anxiety…he loved Carlos back.

Carlos lit up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” TK chuckled.

Carlos leaned in for another kiss, nearly knocking TK over with his excitement. TK scrambled, grabbing onto Carlos but still falling over. Carlos fell with him, but tried to keep his weight off TK. It still hurt…

“I’m so sorry!” Carlos gasped.

“It’s okay,” TK gritted out. His back was killing him, and he felt more nauseous than he wanted to admit. “I’m okay.”

He really wasn’t, but he wasn’t going to ruin the moment…or Carlos’s day. Not if he could help it. His back and side continued to ache, spasm, and sometimes even throb as they sat there. But he kept it quiet. He focused on Carlos, making sure he was enjoying their picnic and the food. When it came time to split the cake, TK managed a few bites and encouraged Carlos to take the majority of it. In truth, he was afraid he would be sick if he tried more. But he managed.

They remained at the lake together long after the food had been abandoned. TK hid that he hasn’t finished his sandwich, balling it up and throwing it back in the bags while Carlos was up and in the bathroom at one point. Carlos wouldn’t know, just as he wanted it for now.

“Thank you for this,” Carlos said after they had laid together for some time.

TK shifted, turning in Carlos’s arms where they lay. He leaned up and gave him a kiss. “Happy Birthday, babe.”

Carlos hugged him tighter. “It’s been a good one. Really.” He nuzzled his cheek against the side of TK’s head. “But I’m good to head back whenever you are. We can maybe relax. Watch a movie or something in bed.”

The idea of being in bed was more than a little appealing at this point. “Yeah,” TK agreed. “That sounds great.” He shifted out of Carlos’s arms. “Um…can you help me up? I can’t…I can’t put weight on this arm and well…”

“Of course.” Carlos shifted and hopped up from the ground. He steadied TK so that he wouldn’t fall without Carlos under him. He helped TK stand and kept his hands on him as the other man tried to get his balance. TK closed his eyes briefly, feeling dizzy for a moment and unwell. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” TK swallowed thickly. “I’m fine.”

Carlos gave him a skeptical look but nodded nonetheless. “Let me grab the blanket and throw out our trash.”

“Hand me the trash,” TK offered. “I need to hit the restroom anyway. I’ll throw it away and meet you at the car.”

“Okay.” Carlos handed over the bags. “I’ll actually meet you in the bathroom. This blanket will be muddy from all that rain. I’ll want to wash it off my hands.”

TK nodded before walking slowly toward the bathrooms off to the side of the lake. He tossed the bags in the trash bins and pushed the door to the men’s room open. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirrors as he entered. His face was pale and bruised. He looked like he had a fine sheen of sweat coating his skin. His hands shook.

He looked like shit.

_And felt like shit too…_

He sighed and shuffled toward the open stall to pee. He felt a little dizzy as he unzipped his pants. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He leaned against the stall walls as he used the bathroom, hoping that would help.

It didn’t.

He closed his eyes as he stood there, not opening hem again until he was finished. He zipped back up and opened them slowly again. The sight that met his eyes…well…it wasn’t what he expected.

The inside of the toilet was filled with red…

_Blood…_

Before he could think, before he could assess much more, the dizziness hit again. He slipped and felt his body slump to the floor of the stall. He must have zoned out at some point. He didn’t hear the bathroom door open. Didn’t hear Carlos call out for him. Didn’t hear how his tone changed when he didn’t answer. Or how he started knocking on the door to the stall.

No…he didn’t really notice much past the red in front of him and the ringing in his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter! I apologize that it took a little longer. I could bore you with the excuses, but I will spare you guys. I hope you enjoy this longer final chapter! I have another installment in this verse planned and hope to get to that in a few weeks. I have another WIP already going and need to work on gift exchanges...so may take a bit but it is coming. Promise.
> 
> Thank you all for the love and taking the time to read it. I can't begin to say how much it has meant over the last couple weeks 💜.

Carlos heard a thud as he walked into the bathroom. His heart dropped and he started searching for the source. He hoped it was something random, anything but TK. But…he should have known better. He should have known. He should have known TK wasn’t feeling as well as he was saying.

“TK?” Carlos stood back, hoping his boyfriend would be able to answer him. He waited, biting his lip as no reply came. “Tyler?” Carlos started toward the other side of the bathroom. “TK?”

“I’m h-here,” came the soft reply.

Carlos breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. He noticed that he could see TK sitting on the floor of the stall rather than just his shoes under the door. “Babe? What’s wrong?”

TK sighed loudly. “I’m okay. Sorta.”

Carlos felt his heart rate pick up at TK’s tone of voice. “Can you open the door?” Carlos rapped his knuckles against the stall, wishing it would open on its own almost.

“Y-yeah.” Carlos saw TK shuffle under the door and heard the clicking of the lock as it was undone.

“Are you back far enough?” Carlos asked, gently pressing on the door. “I don’t want to hit you, babe.”

“I think so.”

Carlos pushed the door open carefully, unsure if TK was too close to it or not. He opened it just enough to slip himself inside the stall. He took in the sight of TK slumped against the wall, one leg stretched out and the other curled up against his chest. He had his head resting on his knee. “TK?”

“Hey,” TK sighed. He looked up at Carlos as he stepped in. “I’m okay. I just…I got dizzy. That’s all.” He rubbed a hand over his face.

Carlos took in TK’s pale face and the way his hand shook. He noticed the red in the toilet with wide eyes. “Ty?”

“I know…”

“Can you be honest with me?” Carlos asked as he knelt down. He squeezed TK’s leg. “What’s wrong? For real this time. Because this doesn’t look fine, babe.” Carlos waved at the toilet beside them. “Come on. What’s wrong?”

TK swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut. “My back and side kinda hurt.”

“Just kinda?” Carlos squeezed TK’s thigh again.

TK bit his lip and opened his eyes, meeting Carlos’s gaze. “Okay…maybe more than just kinda.” He swallowed again, looking more in pain than he had allowed Carlos to see all day. “It’s kind of stabby.”

“Stabby?” Carlos lent back on his heels so he could better assess TK.

“Yeah. Um…starts on my back and kind of radiates around my side.”

“Where?” Carlos moved his hands to TK’s sides and started to gently lift the man’s shirt to take a look.

“Right side mostly.” He shifted so that Carlos could see better. “My back was spasming bad earlier.” He shuddered a little as Carlos’s finger touched the deep bruising on his side. “It hurts.”

“Okay.” Carlos removed his hand from the area quickly, not wanting to cause more pain. “I think we need to get you checked out again.”

“I—“

“TK, you’re bleeding. Somewhere. Right now.”

TK sighed. “I know…given that…” He waved at the toilet. “Assuming kidneys.”

Carlos felt the panic rise at that. “Yeah…we should call an ambulance and—“

“I don’t need an ambulance, ‘Los. Just…help me back on my feet and we can drive there. I’m okay.”

“I am going to say you are not but—“

“Okay, I need to see a doctor but I don’t need emergency services right this moment.”

“You passed out while peeing…”

“I did not,” TK grumbled, his face reddening with embarrassment. “I peed and then got dizzy and fell. I didn’t lose consciousness. Promise.”

Carlos looked less than convinced at his boyfriend’s assurances. “Ty…”

“I’m okay. Really. I probably have some bruising on my kidneys or something like that.”

“That doesn’t sound okay or fine.”

TK shrugged. “It’s not ideal but not the worst.” He reached forward and grabbed Carlos’s hand. “I’m okay. Really. Can you help me up?”

Carlos looked skeptical but stood to help nonetheless. “Let me take your weight.”

TK nodded and allowed Carlos to pull him up and steady him. “Thank you,” he sighed once on his feet. He swayed a little, and felt Carlos grab onto him and keep him upright.

“Think you can walk to the car?”

TK nodded, closing his eyes as he felt dizzy again. “With some help…yeah.”

“I’m right here.” Carlos squeezed TK’s shoulder. “Car isn’t too far.”

“I know.” TK let out a breath. “I can do it.”

Carlos tightened his grip on TK’s arms and guided him out of the bathroom.It was slow, but they managed. TK was pale and shaky as they walked. It wasn’t ideal.

“I’m sorry,” TK sighed once they were in the car.

Carlos put the car in reverse and started toward the hospital. “Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But I ruined—“

“No,” Carlos interjected as he turned onto the road. “You did not ruin anything. I have had a fantastic day with you.” He reached over with his right hand and took TK’s in his own. “Seriously. It has been great to spend the day with you.”

“Even with the bruises and blood?” TK sighed. He gave Carlos a worried look.

Carlos squeezed his hand. “Well, I would prefer no blood and bruises, because I hate that you are hurt. But…yeah. I’ll take all of that if it means I get to spend time with you.”

_I love you…_

TK returned the squeeze, biting his lip. He looked like he had more things to say, but he kept quiet. So Carlos filled the silence, wanting to distract them both on the drive.

“So, Emma is in love with you,” Carlos started. _And so am I._ He refrained from adding that part.

TK snorted. “It will wear off once she gets over the wreck.”

“Nah,” Carlos laughed. “Doubt it. I mean, I am still pretty in awe of you and I’ve known you for awhile now.”

“Is that so?”

Carlos bit his lip. “Yeah…it’s pretty accurate. You’re an impressive guy.” He stopped at a red light and turned to TK, just in time to see his boyfriend blush and duck his head. “Seriously. I don’t know how many more times you need to hear it…but what you did for Emma was incredible.”

“It’s my job.” TK rubbed the back of his neck.

“Maybe…but you go above and beyond for your job. Even when you aren’t technically on the job. Like that day with the solar flares. You weren’t on the job then, babe.” Carlos turned into the ER parking lot. “Need me to drop you at the door and—“

“No…I’m okay to walk.”

“Ty—“

“Please…it’s not bad.” Carlos raised his eyebrows. “Okay it’s not ideal but I can walk to the entrance.”

“Do I need to remind you that you passed out in the bathroom?”

“I didn’t pass out!” TK all but whined. “I got dizzy and fell.”

“And that’s better?” Despite his words, Carlos turned into the lot and started to look for a parking spot.

“I didn’t lose consciousness so yeah.”

Carlos shook his head and pulled into a spot fairly close to the entrance. “Give me a second and I’ll come around.”

TK sighed. “I’m fine. I—“

“Let me help, please. Carlos kept his voice patient and soft as he cut the engine. TK nodded and remained seated. Carlos got out and rounded to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and held out his hand for TK, helping him up. TK groaned as the motioned obviously jarred his back. “Easy. I’ve got you.”

TK breathed out slowly through his nose. “Thanks.” Carlos tightened his grip on TK’s shoulders. “I’m good. We can move.”

“Just take it slow. And tell me if it gets to be too much. I can always go ahead and get a wheelchair for you. Or get help and—“

“I think you may be the one who needs to slow down.” TK reached up and squeezed Carlos’s arm. “I’m alright. My kidneys are probably just bruised or something dumb.”

Carlos bit his lip, wanting to argue that it didn’t sound dumb, but serious. Instead, he just nodded and kept a tight grip on TK as they approached the ER entrance. Once near, an orderly noticed them approaching and grabbed a wheelchair, much to TK’s annoyance. Carlos pushed him to sit nonetheless and wheeled him inside. They gathered an iPad from the counter to fill out their forms and took up residence off to the side. The ER wasn’t terribly busy to be a Saturday afternoon, thankfully.

“Need help with that?” Carlos nodded toward the iPad.

“Nah…thankfully not right handed.” TK held up his casted right arm. “But thanks.”

“Okay.” Carlos rubbed his hands anxiously against his thighs as they sat there.

TK tapped his foot against Carlos’s leg. “Hey, I’m okay. Promise.” Carlos met his eyes. “Really. I’m sore and this is probably going to mean some bed rest or something like that. Nothing major.”

Carlos raised an eyebrow.

“What? I do have some medical training.” TK rolled his eyes.

“Which you totally used all day when you were in what sounds like severe pain and experiencing symptoms of a bruised organ?”

“Touché,” TK sighed. He set the iPad on his knee. “I know. I’m sorry. I just…I didn’t want it to be a thing. And I genuinely didn’t know it was that bad til in the bathroom at the lake.”

Carlos nodded. “I believe you. I’m just worried about you.”

“I’m sorry,” TK sighed. “I didn’t want to do that to you. Especially today. After everything else.”

Carlos gave him a look. “What do you mean? After everything else?”

TK bit his lip. “After everything from before.” He waved his hand. “You know…with before I was shot. Getting shot. The break up…er whatever that was.” TK’s voice sped up as he continued. “I just…I didn’t want to mess this up.”

Carlos leaned over and gave him a kiss, hoping to cut him off. “Babe, you didn’t mess up anything. We had a rocky, kind of weird start, but it wasn’t bad. And it wasn’t like you did it on purpose.”

“I kind of did.”

“You got broken up with, shot, and scared on purpose?”

TK rolled his eyes. “Stop that.”

  
“Stop what? Giving you logic?”

TK snorted, finally smiling a little. “Yes. It’s rude.”

Carlos gave him another kiss on the side of the head. “I’ll remember that. But still. I mean it. I really have had a great time today. And last night. I am more upset that all this happened. And that’s not on you. At all. I’m not mad at you. Or my sister. Hell, I’m not even mad at the stupid storms. It happened. It was an accident. And you were doing your job. Though…I stand by the fact I think you went above and beyond.”

TK shook his head. He started to respond, but a nurse appeared next to them, stopping him in his tracks.

“Mr. Strand? Have you finished with the forms?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He handed the iPad back to her. She clicked a few icons and reviewed the forms as she stood there. “Blood in urine and severe back pain?”

“I don’t know if I would call it severe,” TK groaned.

“I would,” Carlos interjected, earning a glare. “He was hurt last night on the job…responding to a car wreck. H e was in the car when it rolled over a hillside while responding to it.”

“I see,” the nurse continued. “I thought I saw in the chart that you were just here.” She raised an eyebrow at TK.

“Yeah.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Was hurt like my boyfriend said…on the job. Firefighter…I was in a car trying to get someone out when it rolled over a hill. I was tethered and my lead got caught in the door as the car rolled. It pulled me against the door and broke my wrist.” He pointed at his right arm. “And bruised my back pretty bad.”

“Well,” the nurse added, “let’s see what’s going on. How about we get you back and do some tests?”

“Do I really have a choice?” TK pouted.

The nurse laughed. “Don’t think so. But you can choose if you want your boy with you.”

“Please?” TK gave Carlos a pleading look.

Carlos nodded and squeezed TK’s hand. “Of course. Though I should let your dad know what is going on.”

“How about you follow me and get, Mr. Strand set up for some tests. You can make any calls you need from the room.”

“Perfect.” Carlos stood, giving TK another kiss to the top of the head. TK gave him a soft smile and allowed the nurse to wheel him back to an exam room. Once there, his vitals were quickly taken before he was whisked away for some scans, leaving Carlos alone in the small room. He sighed to himself and pulled out his phone. He dreaded calling Captain Strand, but he knew it was necessary. Before doing so, he shot off a quick test to his mom to let her know what was going on and to keep Emma at hers for the night. Once he had done that, he worked up the courage to call Owen.

“ _Hello?”_

“Hey, Captain Strand.”

_“Hey Carlos. Is everything okay? You sound off.”_

Carlos groaned. “Um…well…I’m at the ER with TK.” He said it quickly, ripping the bandaid off and getting it out of the way.”

_“What happened? Which hospital?”_

“Same as last night. TK’s back’s been bothering him all day. But got worse. We went to the lake to have lunch and he nearly passed out in the bathroom. He thinks he may have a bruised kidney. But—“

_“That sounds serious.”_ Shuffling and noise could be heard in the background. _“I’m leaving work now. I can be there in the next thirty. I’m at the station and need to see if I can leave.”_

“That would be good. He didn’t seem to think it was that serious but…”

_“That’s TK. I know. I’ll be there soon.”_ Owen paused for a moment. _“Are you okay?”_

“Yeah.” Carlos knew it was partially a lie. “I’m fine. Just worried about him.”

_“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”_

“Thank you, sir.”

Carlos hung up and sunk into the chair. He was worried, far more than he wanted TK to know. His phone buzzed with texts. He glanced down and saw his mom had replied. He ignored it for now, taking a deep breath and trying to relax for a moment. He had feared this would happen. He had known TK wasn’t feeling well. He should have known…

“Excuse me? Sir?”

Carlos startled as an orderly appeared in the doorway. “Yeah…sorry. Yes?”

The orderly smiled at him. “Your partner is having some tests run and then will likely get moved upstairs for the night. I can take you up to the waiting room there.”

Carlos just nodded and stood. He followed the man down the hall and up to another floor. He sank into yet another chair to wait. He replied to his mother and let both her and Owen know where they were. And he sat. He waited.

He zoned out at some point, not hearing steps approach or his name being called as he sat. He didn’t notice. Not til a hand settled on his shoulder, startling him and jarring him out of his thoughts.

“Lo siento, mijo.”

He looked up with wide eyes to see his mom standing beside him. “Mami? What? I—“

“Shhh.” She squeezed his shoulder and took a seat beside him.

“What are you doing here?” He turned toward her, relaxing a little with her there.

“You said you had to bring TK in. So I came.”

“But—“

“What? You’d rather stay by yourself?”

“No,” he relented.

“That’s what I thought.” Elena settled into the chair more. “What happened, mijo?”

Carlos ran a hand over his face. “We were fine at the lake. Mostly. But TK’s back was bothering him…more than he said I think. He got up to throw out some stuff and go to the bathroom. But he nearly passed out once in there. His back was worse and there was blood and—“

  
“Sshh, slow down, baby. It’s okay.” Elena took her son’s hand and squeezed it. “Any idea what happened?”

“He thinks his kidneys are probably bruised from the accident.” Elena raised an eyebrow. “He has some medical training….not like Michelle but…”

“They’ll take care of him tonight. And you can go from there tomorrow.”

Carlos just nodded, unsure what to say. Before he had to come up with anything, Owen walked through the doors and caught his attention. Carlos stood and greeted the other man. “Captain Strand. Hey.”

Owen softened, clapping Carlos on his shoulder. “How many times do I have to say that it’s Owen off duty?”

Carlos ducked his head and nodded. “Sorry, sir.”

Owen returned the nod, squeezing his shoulder kindly. “How are you holding up? Any news yet?”

“No, they are running tests and supposed to get TK settled in a room eventually.” He ran a hand over his eyes tiredly.

“And you? How are you?”

“I’m fine. I—“

“He’s worried, trust me,” Elena interjected. “I take it you are TK’s father?”

“Yes ma’am. I take it you are Carlos’s mother?”

“You would be correct.” She stood and shook Owen’s hand, pulling him in for a hug. “I’m Elena. Thank you again for all your work yesterday. I am very grateful for what your team did. Especially your boy.”

Owen smiled at that, despite the obvious worry painting his face. “My son is the one who did all the hard work.”

“Oh I know.” Elena let Owen go and wrapped her arm around Carlos. “I’m sorry to hear he is more hurt than he realized.”

Owen nodded. “Any updates?”

“Not yet,” Carlos replied. “They were running tests about,” he checked his watch, “thirty minutes ago. They said they’d bring him up here for the night after and go from there.”

“So they think he’ll have to spend the night?” Owen continued.

“Sounded like it.” Carlos hadn’t really put that together until Owen asked.

“Okay. We can deal with that.” Owen nudged Carlos toward the seats again. “So, how was your birthday? Besides this part of course.”

Carlos gaped at Owen for a moment, surprised to hear the man ask given everything. He had expected, well, anything but that. Hell, part of him expected Owen to be angry. Angry at him for taking TK out. For not noticing the pain sooner. All of it. But instead…Owen genuinely looked like he wanted to know and check on him. So Carlos replied, telling Owen and his mom about their day.

By the time he had finished, a doctor arrived to tell them that TK had in fact experienced contusions to his kidneys and would need to be on bedrest for a few days, at least.

“Does he need to stay here for that?” Owen asked as the doctor explained.

“I’d like to keep him for tonight to monitor his fluid intake and make sure his kidneys are getting overtaxed.”

Owen nodded. “Okay. Makes sense. Can we see him?”

“Of course. Follow me.”

Elena grabbed Carlo’s arm to stop him. “I’ll head out, mi amor. Give your boy a kiss from me and make sure he calls if he needs anything. I don’t want to overwhelm him tonight.”

Carlos gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Carlos turned, seeing that Carlos and the doctor had waited for him. He caught up and wondered around to TK’s room.

“Just hit the call button if y’all need anything.”

Owen shook the doctor’s hand and finished talking at the door. Carlos ignored them, focusing on TK in the bed. His boyfriend turned toward him as he got closer. “Hey,” TK sighed, obviously tired.

“Hey, babe.” Carlos leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “How’re you holding up?”

TK groaned. “Great.” Carlos rolled his eyes and gave him a look at that. “I’m okay. Sore and sorry that it happened.”

“Stop. Nothing to be sorry for.”

“Listen to your boy,” Owen urged as he came around to the other side of the bed.

“Hey, dad.”

Owen ran a hand over TK’s head. “What are we going to do with you, huh?”

“I’m fine, really,” TK tried to assure.

“Ty, you’re hurt. It’s okay,” Carlos nudged.

“Your boyfriend is a smart man, TK.” Owen cupped the back of TK’s neck. “But I’m leaning toward letting Judd wrap him in bubble wrap after this…”

“Dad,” TK whined, earning a snort from Carlos. “I’ll be fine. Just have to take it easy.”

“Which we will make sure you do this time,” Owen said pointedly. “You are going to stay here the night and rest. Listen to the doctors. Let them monitor things. And tomorrow, I’ll get you and we can do the same at home.”

TK looked like he wanted to argue, but he just nodded.

“You’ll be off a little longer too,” Owen added.

Carlos could see TK deflate at that, so swooped in to help. “I think Mami will be willing to share more of her cooking with you once you’re home.”

TK smiled a little at that. “You should go home, babe. Spend the rest of your birthday with your parents and sister.”

“Ty, I—“

“Emma really wanted to watch _Frozen_ with you. You should go see her. Not be stuck here while I sleep.”

“I’m fine. Really.”

“Carlos I mean it. I—“

“Okay, boys,” Owen sighed. “How about this. We both go. Let you get some rest, son. And we’ll come back tomorrow.”

“Please,” TK urged.

Carlos relented. “Okay. But call if you need anything. Please?”

“Promise.”

Carlos leaned in for another kiss.

“Love you son,” Owen added. Carlos felt the pull to say those words too, but refrained. Instead, he let the father and son have the moment. They soon left, none of them looking too happy about it all.

Once he was driving back to his house, Carlos started to come up with a plan….

xxxxxx

A knock on the door startled TK, nearly sending him off the couch. He checked his watch; he had fallen asleep an hour ago while watching sitcoms on Netflix. He rubbed his face. The doorbell rang. TK sighed and steadied himself to get up for the door.

Owen had picked him up from the hospital, alone much to TK’s chagrin, that morning. He had come home with strict orders to remain on the couch or in bed as much as possible. He was allowed up for water, food, and bathroom trips…but Owen was dead set that that was it.

Too bad Owen had to go in to cover a shift at work…

TK leveraged himself up from the couch with his good arm. His back twinged at the motion, causing him to pause and take a deep breath. He slipped off the blanket and shuffled to the front door. Despite his protests that he was fine, he did hurt. He was on new medication, which helped, as did the rest. But his body still protested the movements. He slowly made it to the door and opened it, revealing a very excited eight year old and her uncle.

“TK!” Emma greeted excitedly.

Carlos put a hand on her shoulders to stop her from running into him for a hug. “Easy, sweetheart. Remember, TK isn’t feeling too well right now. We have to be gentle.”

“I know, Uncle Carlos.” She held up a small bag as high as she could. “That’s why we brought gifts!”

Carlos rolled his eyes at her and ran a hand through her curls. “That we did.” He let go of Emma and stepped toward TK. “Hey. We thought you could maybe use some company.”

“Hey yourself.” TK stepped forward for a kiss. “I’d love the company. Thanks.”

“How’re you feeling today?”

“Okay, mostly.” TK shrugged. “Sore. But dad’s making sure I stay on the couch.” He rolled his eyes.

“I assumed. Which is why we brought this.” Carlos held up a bag of food. “And Emma insisted on a get well present too.”

“And movies,” she added softly.

TK laughed.

“If you are up to it,” Carlos continued. “Your dad texted that he had to go in for a few hours.”

“You talked to my dad?”

“I was afraid of waking you up. He had let me know you were home and had had a rough night last night.” Carlos gently nudged TK back toward the living room.

“I just don’t sleep great at hospital.” TK rubbed his eyes. “And nurses kept coming in all night. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, babe.”

“It’s fine.” TK shuffled back to the couch.

“Can I sit with TK?” Emma asked.

“Only if you are careful, Em,” Carlos warned.

“She’s fine.” TK sent the girl a wink. “Want to help me find some movies while your uncle gets the food ready?”

“Yes!”

Carlos chuckled at his niece. “Do you need more water? Or are you not allowed that right now?”

“Not you too…”

Carlos raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“Let’s just say Dad is determined to measure input versus output right now.” Carlos made a face. “I can have water. Not having water isn’t good. I just can’t overdo it. With anything really.”

“You better not,” Carlos teased.

TK just rolled his eyes at that. “I know. I know.” He held up his hands in defeat as he sat back on the couch. His face scrunched in pain as he tried to settle down. Emma noticed and grabbed the pillows and nearly footstool for him to stretch out better. “Thank you dear.”

Emma beamed at him and pulled his blankets around him before sitting beside him, mindful of his injured arm. TK shifted a little more, trying to relax again. He noticed the gift bag still in Emma’s hands again. “What’ve you got there?”

“It’s a gift!”

Carlos returned from the kitchen with a couple water bottles. “Mom made some soup and bread for you. Nothing fancy, but it’s always good for when you’re not feeling good. I’ll heat it up for us later.”

“Thank her for me.” TK took the bottle and set it down coffee table.

“And Emma,” Carlos continued, joining them on the couch, “insisted you need a get well present.” Carlos nudged her. “And I couldn’t agree more. Why don’t you give it to him, baby.”

Emma handed the bag over and smiles shyly. TK took it, making a show of removing the tissue paper. His hand eventually found a stuffed bear underneath it all. He pulled it out, laughing as he took in the cast on its arm and hospital gown.

“He looks like you,” Emma said. Her fingers ghosted over the bear’s cast.

“He does,” TK agreed. “All except for the cast…mine’s looking a little bare compared to his.” Emma scrunched her face at him. “Think you could fix it? Maybe draw something on it after the movie?”

“Really?”

“Yeah…I’d like you to.”

Emma all but vibrated with excitement. Carlos smiled at TK over her head and mouthed a thank you. TK just nodded and relaxed into the couch. “So, movie?”

“Can we watch _Frozen?”_ Emma asked softly.

“I think I did promise that didn’t I?” TK replied.

“You did,” Carlos laughed. “This is on you.” He shifted and put his arm over TK’s shoulders. His boyfriend relaxed into him and turned the TV to Disney+ for the movie.

“I can live with that.” TK let himself melt into the couch. His back may still be hurting, but this, well, it felt nice. He could feel the worry and care coming off the two beside him. And for once, he decided to let them. He could feel the protest on the tip of his tongue, but one look at the pair beside gave him pause. So, he didn’t protest when Carlos got up and fixed the stool and blankets. Or the way Emma added a pillow under his arm. He let them take care of him.

_He felt loved…_

He sighed to himself as Anna and Elsa started singing on the TV. It wasn’t the way he had planned to spend his boyfriend’s birthday weekend. But it could have been worse. Hell, it nearly was if he was being honest with himself.

He glanced over at Carlos, who was singing the song lyrics along with Emma.

_Yeah…he could get used to this._


End file.
